


On Baking Cookies

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguously pre-relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: In which Kyouya and Haruhi bakes cookies together. (Or, at least, Haruhi bakes cookies and Kyouya supervises, occasionally deigning himself capable of getting his own hands dirty as well.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hosts for the Holidays (2019)





	On Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_drabbles/gifts).



> I do so much holiday baking, so this was a fun way to share some of my cookie knowledge, and generally just fun and sweet to write. I hope you enjoy!

It was unusual for Kyouya to hold Haruhi back after the host club. Thankfully, he'd arranged it two days in advance, so she'd had time to rearrange her schedule accordingly. Such was the usual thoughtful nature of Kyouya; or at least prepared nature, she corrected herself. It was probably easier for him as well, to be able to schedule this in rather than having an impromptu meeting. Nevermind the fact that anyone else in the host club would be much more spur-of-the-moment about such a request.

But this way was easier for Haruhi. This way she didn't have to worry about dinner groceries, having bought enough for that night in advance, and could let her father know that she likely wouldn’t be home until after he’d left for his usual shift at the bar.

Still, that had left two days of wondering what the problem was. Certainly, she hadn't paid down her full debt yet. And while she could imagine either of the Suohs attempting to be an anonymous benefactor and paying it off in full, Suoh Yuzuru-san had already just sent her a fresh batch of stationery on which to write thank-you letters, and Tamaki would surely mope about the loss of time with his precious daughter. The best way to find out, was to ask. And so, once the day's decorations and costumes had been put away (they had settled on a Super Sentai theme, complete with intricate henshin devices that included encrypted communication devices, quick costume changes, and a few martial arts demonstrations by Hani- and Mori-senpai) she said her goodbyes to everyone else, including Tamaki who was still moping that he'd had to choose between being fully in-suit and showing off his gorgeous features, and then approached Kyouya directly.

The Host Club's so-called mother was reviewing his ledger, as always; and not for the first time Haruhi wondered exactly how many hours went into his planning and accounting, and what sort of pleasure he got from it.

But that thought was for another time. For now, she simply sat down beside him on the chaise, and waited for him to take notice.

"Haruhi. I see you cleaned up well."

Haruhi considered the statement. "It wasn't hard. The tea mainly got on my costume, after all."

Kyouya hummed. "Still, it was a shame to see it dirtied, and a waste of good darjeeling. As the white ranger, you really should have been more careful. I'll be adding the cleaning bill to your debt, of course."

"I'll do my best in the future."

That bit of conversation over, Haruhi got directly to the heart of the matter.

"So, what did you want to see me about, Senpai?"

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Haruhi? Well, the fact of the matter is, Christmas is approaching."

"It is," Haruhi agreed.

"Tamaki was wanting to do something involving Santas and chimneys, as you may have heard, for our event in a fortnight, but I was considering a different route."

"Oh? And what route would that be?"

"I was thinking of something, a little more common."

Haruhi sighed. "In other words, I'm going to be doing most of the work."

"You _will_ be compensated, of course."

"So what is it?"

Kyouya smiled. "Why, I thought we'd bake some cookies."

* * *

“I was thinking shortbread today,” Kyouya explained when they made it to the home ec kitchens. “I’ve made sure the pantry is stocked with everything we may need.”

Haruhi nodded and approached a counter where several sticks of butter were laid out from various high-end companies and a few from specific farms. She frowned.

“Senpai, are these all unsalted?”

“Of course,” Kyouya replied. “It’s traditionally considered the superior choice for baking, is it not?”

“I suppose so,” Haruhi replied. “I’ve always just used salted, though. It’s less of a hassle, not having to buy separate butter for baking.”

“Ah,” Kyouya replied. “I suppose that makes sense. I’ll make sure we bring some in for next time.”

“No,” Haruhi replied. “This is fine.”

It wasn’t until sometime later, when the pan of shortbread was in the oven and they were enjoying some sort of bourjouis imported British tea when it hit her:

“Senpai, what exactly did you mean by ‘next time’?”

* * *

“So, flavour aside, there are numerous types of sugar cookies?” Kyouya asked as Haruhi rolled her dough into a thin layer.

Haruhi nodded. “There are some that you roll out, like this one, and others that come in a log and you slice. Normally I prefer the log, because it’s less work.”

“I see,” Kyouya replied. “So in that case, why did you choose this kind today?”

“I thought our guests would prefer it, since it’s a bit more personalized. Not to mention Tamaki-senpai…”

That got a chuckle out of Kyouya.

“Yes. I see what you mean.”

* * *

“So what exactly is the difference between a butter cookie and a sugar cookie?”

Haruhi shrugged. “Different recipe ratios, different end result.”

“And why are they doves?”

“Tradition, I guess. I haven’t really questioned it.”

“Ah. I see.”

* * *

“And what are these ones called again?” Kyouya asked, holding up a crumbly chocolate and apricot cookie.

“Sachertorte bites, senpai. They’re one of the easier cookies to put together, while still seeming complicated.”

“Oh?” Kyouya asked. “How so?”

“Well, most of the texture actually comes from chocolate pudding mix.”

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow. “You make such good cookies from such a commoner ingredient?”

Haruhi laughed. “You know, Senpai, in some ways, you’re really not that different from Tamaki-senpai after all.”

* * *

Today’s cookies were gingerbread: large sheets that could later be turned into houses and decorated by the host club and their guests. The first batch was in the oven, and the second being prepared, when Haruhi turned to Kyouya.

“So, senpai, what is this really about?”

Kyouya paused, his composure as calm and cool as ever as he turned towards her, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Haruhi.”

“It’s not like you to want to do something like this even once,” Haruhi replied, “let alone five times in a fortnight. Normally, you’d order cookies for an occasion like that, at least beyond the one or two test runs. So, I have to assume that something’s going on.”

“That’s a very interesting perspective.”

“Perhaps,” Haruhi replied. “Though, let’s just say, if you wanted to continue doing this beyond the next host club event, while I don’t think our recent schedule is feasible, I think I could manage once a week, or a couple times a month.”

Kyouya’s smile turned soft; softer than it normally was as he took her in. “I think I’d like that.”

Haruhi met his smile with one of her own. “You know what, Senpai? I think I’d like it too.”


End file.
